The synthesis of a perdeuterated phospholipid, DMPC-d72, makes possible several unique 1HNMR experiments. The conformation, location, and dynamics of valinomycin and gramicidin are under study. The 1HNMR signals from these molecules are well-resolved in small bilayer vesicles of DMPC-d72, making possible chemical shift, NH exchange, and relaxation time measurements. The characterization of these ion-transporting molecules should elucidate mechanisms of ion movement across membranes.